Les courses et les vampires ça fait deux
by Leadu31
Summary: Et si, au cause d'une idée d'Esmé, les Cullens devaient aller au Supermarché ? Que se passerait-il ? Seront-ils sages ? Arriveront-ils à bien se tenir ? Rien n'est moins sur ... De l'humour rien que ça ... Tous vampires sauf Bella. ExB AxJ ExR Ex
1. Une idée d' Esmé

**Coucou !**

**Voici une nouvelle fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Elle est née de conneries réalisée par mes amies, par des personnes de ma connaissances ou par moi même… Lol !**

**La plus par de ses conneries ont donc été réalisées ( mais pas par des vampires ).**

**Voilà, je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre d'introduction !**

**Je vous promet de l'action pour les prochains chapitres !**

**Bisoux à tous !**

**L'auteur, en l'occurrence moi … Léa ! Lol ( désolée mais j'ai vraiment la connerie aujourd'hui !)**

Un idée d'Esmé

POV Edward :

J'étais avec Bella, ma Bella …

Nous étions dans ma chambre, elle faisais ses devoirs sur le bureau pendant que moi je lisais pour la centième fois au mois « Roméo & Juliette ».

Alors que j'étais perdus dans mes pensées, la musique de « Without You » retentit dans la pièce. Je me tourna vers Bella surprit quand je la vie, une mais sur ma stéréo ( C'était donc elle ) en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ce qu'elle étai sexy quand elle faisait ça !

Elle s'avança vers moi puis s'assis à cheval sur mes jambes étendues sur le lit.

Elle se mit à chanter en me regardant dans les yeux. Mes yeux s'encrèrent aux siens puis elle s'approcha tout près de mon oreille et me chuchota d'une voix sensuelle :

_ C'est vrai … je ne pourrais vivre sans toi ...

Puis elle s'approcha lentement de ma bouche pour se faire désirer. Puis elle s'arrêta à quelques millimètres seulement de les lèvres.

C'est pas possible, elle voulait vraiment que je craque !

Mais je ne pouvais pas, je n'avais pas le droit, j'avais résister ( pas sans dommages ) jusque ici alors, je pouvais encore tenir … quoi que … En même temps mon intimité ne demandait que ça et je commençais à me sentir un peu à l'étroit dans mon jean.

J'allais lui dire que je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin, car sinon, j'allais craquer ( mais ça je pouvais pas lui dire, car connaissant Bella, elle ferait tout pour que lui fasse perdre sa virginité ) quand elle m'embrassa avec fourgue.

Mes lèvres suivirent le mouvement des siennes tellement douces et sucrées …

Je commençais à perdre le contrôle sur moi même car mes mains passaient sous son pull

( ce qui la faisait gémir de plaisir et moi aussi par la même occasion).

Finalement, ma conscience reprit le dessus sur mon désir pour elle, et je la fis basculer afin qu'elle se retrouve coincée entre le matelas et mon corps.

J'arrêter je l'embrasser et la regarda aussi sévèrement que je pouvait la regardait ( c'est-à-dire pas très sévère et même doux presque …) pour lui faire comprendre qu'on allait dépasser les limites.

_ Bella, tu sais très bien que je ne peut pas … Gémis-je penaud.

_ T'as pas envie, c'est ça ? Je savais que j'étais pas assez bien pour toi. Fit-elle en me fuyant du regard.

Je lui pris le menton et l'obligea à me regarder dans les yeux.

_ Bella … Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais. N'en doute jamais.

Sur ce, je l'embrassa passionnément puis m'ôta d'elle et sortit de sur le lit.

_ Aller, Bella, ne boude pas !

Elle s'était enfouis sous la couette en grommelant.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle à vitesse vampirique ( ce qui la fit sursauter) puis lui dis doucement :

_ Ne cache pas ton magnifique visage avec ça !

Je lui pris la couette et la souleva pour y trouver une Bella toute rouge de honte et décoiffée ( ce qui la rendait encore plus sexy …)

Elle me regarda avec des yeux plains d'amour, au bout de deux secondes, j'allais craquer, mais elle le fis avant moi et se retournant en boudant encore plus.

Je me penchais vers elle et mis mon nez glacé dans son coup brûlant ( ce qui lui procura autant de frison que moi ) et lui sussura :

_ Ce que tu peut être sexy quand tu te met en colère …

Elle se retourna vers moi et cria en prenant un faux air offusquer :

_ Edward, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! C'est pas du jeu, ouai, c'est pas juste ! Tu m'éblouis et tu me fais perdre mes moyens ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça !

Je lui pris la main et la tira hors du lit en lui disant :

J'ai trouver un truc pour te changer les idée, enfin … c'est plutôt Esmé qui l'as trouvée.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Nous descendîmes dans la pièce principale du rez-de-chaussée, quand j'intercepta les pensées d'Esmé :

_Ah ! Edward, alors qu'es-ce que tu en dis de ce tour au Supermarché ? _

_Bella pourrais nous faire un cour sur « Comment sélectionner les meilleurs produit » et après moi, je lui ferais la cuisine !!!_

_ C'est vrai que c'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais je sais pas si elle vas être d'accord …

_ Ca promet d'être amusant ! Dis Alice avec entrain.

_ Es-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous faire par de la discussion ?

_ On voudrait aller au Supermarché tous ensemble comme ça Bella, si tu veux bien ma chérie, nous montrera comment sélectionner la nourriture humaine. Expliqua Esmé avec tous l'amour du monde comme si elle allait faire la meilleure action de se vie.

_ Mais c'est pas nous les humains, on a pas besoins d'aller au Supermarché et puis, de toutes façons si on veut de la nourriture, il nous suffit de l'acheter via Internet ! Fis Emmett en rigolant.

_ Emmett ! C'est pour Bella ! Enfin, réfléchis parfois ! Le gronda Esmée en lui lançant un regard noir pleins de reproches.

_ Heu …Je suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée pour moi, rien que de penser que je serais en pleins milieu d'humain me donne soif !

_ T'inquiète Jazz ! Tu ne leurs fera rien ! L'assura Alice avant de l'embrasser goulûment.

_ Bon, et bien alors, c'est partis ! S'écria Bella en prenant ses affaires.

**A suivre ! **

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous as plus ! **

**Bisoux à tous, n'oubliez pas les review ! **

**J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre !**

**Léa.**


	2. Un parking Les Cullen

POV Bella : 

Je ne savais quoi penser de l'idée d'Esmé …

Mais j'avais acquiescé lors de sa proposition, car je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Elle était tellement maternelle et aimante avec moi …

Elle était la mère responsable que je n'avais jamais eus.

Nous arrivions dans le parking avec Edward, mon Edward …

Que ferais-je sans lui ?

Nous nous garâmes tous dans des places côtes-à côtes . Pour une arrivée discrète ; c'en étais pas une !! Tous le monde nous dévisageait moi et les Cullen ( enfin surtout les Cullen ).

En même temps qui n'aurait pas tourner la tête pour voir une BMW rouge ( à Rosalie ), une Volvo grise ( à Edward ), une grosse moto noire ( Jasper ), et une Audi R8 ( Carlisle, mais vue qu'il était à l'hôpital, c'était Esmé qui l'avait prise ). Surtout que ces voitures se garaient à-côtés, mais qu'il ne sortait des personnes d'une beauté incroyable et inhumaine.

Nous nous retrouvèrent devant a Volvo d'Edward et Esmé commenta la voiture de sont mari :

_ C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal cette voiture, elle est sympa à conduire et surtout elle as quelques chevaux sous le capot !!

_ Bon, on y vas ?! Demanda Alice toute excitée.

_ Attends ! Dis-je en lui attrapant le bras.

_ Il faut aller chercher un chariot. Expliquais-je en la regardant amusée.

Tout le monde me regardais incrédule pendant trente secondes ( ce qui, pour un vampire impatient peut être long … très long !)

_ Bin… vous savez, le truc qui sert à mettre tout les achats sans les portés … Un gros panier roulant si vous voulez … Expliquai-je pas sur de moi devant la tête que me faisaient mes vampires préférées.

_ Ok, mais … On les trouve où? Demanda Alice.

_ Là-bas ! Dis-je en désignant l'abris sous lequel étaient empilées les cadis.

_ D'acodac ! J'y vais ! S'exclama Emmett en courant à travers le parking pour revenir en poussant le chariot en courant et en sautant dedans. Il arriva sur nous et ce fus Edward et Jasper qui arrêtèrent le chariot qui, heureusement n'avais pas causer de dommages.

_ Emmet ! Enfin, Fait attention, ici au moins, tu est au beau milieu des humains alors si tu ne veut pas rester dans la voiture tu arrête tout de suite. Lui dis Edward sur un ton de reproche.

Notre gros nounours sauta à terre avec bien plus de grâce et d'élégance qu'un humain et vint jusqu'à moi avec un sourire triomphant :

_ Alors, j'ai réussit la première étape ? Demanda-t-il fiers de lui.

_ Pas vraiment …

_ Pourquoi ? Répliquât-il outré.

_ Emmett, il faut mettre une pièce pour détacher le chariot, pas broyer le chaîne !!!! Dis-je ne lui montrant la chaîne qui avait encore la trace de ses doigts.

Rosalie le claqua derrière la tête ( comme « Gibs » dans NCIS ) ce qui lui arracha un cri de surprise :

_ Heyyyyy !

_ Bon aller, on y vas, c'est pas le grave … Dis Esmé après avoir calmer ses rires devant la bêtises d'Emmett.

Et c'est comme ça que la famille Cullen entra dans le Supermarché se Seattle pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient vampire ...


	3. Une arme Jasper

**Le Troisième chapitre est enfin là !**

**Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos review !  
****Je pensais pas que ça vous ferait tant rires !! Lol.  
****(Dans la vie il faut être modeste) lol.  
****Je rigole, mais il faut que vous sachiez que ça me fait toujours  
****autant plaisir de lire vos petits mots personnel !  
****Merci encore et bonne lecture !**

**Léa**

* * *

**Bonilia :**

**Je suis vraiment impressionnée que ça te face autant rire !  
****Merci beaucoup !  
****Et pour les idée … elle viennent toutes seules !  
****N'importe où … N'importe quand …  
****Au collège, le soir, dans des rêves,  
****par rapport à des conneries vécus ( surtout comme ça !)  
****Voilà !  
****Bonne lecture,  
****et n'oublie pas de me redonner ton avis pour ce chapitre !**

**sharra976 :**

**Cc ! **

**Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise !  
****Emmett, est et restera Emmett !  
****Notre heureux Teddy Baer !  
****Voilà la suite !  
****Gros bisoux ! **

**aliecullen4ever**** : **

**J'espère bien que tu vas rigoler avec ma fic' ! Lol !  
****Non, je blague, mais en même temps je l'ai créer pour vous faire rire !  
****En ce qui concerne ton Emmett, je te souhaite bonne chance pour le trouver,  
****Moi, je l'ai trouver, mais je peut pas me marier avec lui …  
****C'est mon cousin, conclusion, je vis avec un Emmett pendant la plus par des vacances !  
****Et je peux te dire que c'est vraiment bien !  
****Bonne chance à toi, continue les recherches ! Lol !**

**Bisoux ! Léa.**

**Tchingtchong : **

**Voilà la suite que tu attendais, et elle promet de grandes chose ! Lol !  
****Pleins de bisoux vampiriques rien que pour toi !  
Léa.**

**elo90 : **

**Contente de te retrouver avec se troisième chapitre !  
****Pour le coup des sept caddies …  
J****'avoue que j'y avait penser, mais après je savais pas comment m'en débarrasser …  
****Donc, j'ai opter pour la chaîne broyée.  
****Voilà tout, je te laisse découvrir ce troisième chapitre tant attendus ! **

**Léa.**

* * *

Une arme … Et Jasper

POV Jasper : 

Alors que entrions tous les sept, une succulente odeur arriva à mon nez si sensible et une terrible envie de m'abreuver de tout ces humains me pris.

Alice serra ma main un peut plus fort pour me montrer sa compassion.

Mon petit lutin …

C'étais grâce à elle que j'avais pu connaître l'amour …

Grâce a elle que j'avais une famille, certes pas comme les autres, mais une famille quand même.

Nous nous avançâmes vers le portique de sécurité et passâmes chacun notre tour. Mais malheureusement pour nous, le portique sonna à notre passage à tous sauf à Bella ! Comme par hasard … J'était presque sur que c'étais à cause de notre état vampirique, ce que me confirma Edward d'un hochement de tête à mon adresse.

Alors que c'était ma 'Lice qui se faisait fouiller, ou plutôt tripoter …

Emmett et Edward me retenait d'éclater la tête à ce p*t*n d'humain de m*r*e.

Ma 'Lice revint vers moi et me chuchota :

_ Dis-moi Jazz, tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ?

_ Moi, jaloux ? Et puis quoi encore ?

_ C'est pas grave Jazz, et puis tu sais, j'ai pas besoin d'être empâte pour le savoir … Me fit-elle avec une voix de petite fille et sa moue qui fait pitié.

Je ne résista pas longtemps et l'embrassa goulûment.

_ Hey ! Alice, quand tu auras finis de caresser les amygdales de mon frère on pourra y aller ?! S'exclama Rosalie en les regardant avec la tête penchée sur le côté.

_ Désolée … Fis ma 'Lice en se détachant de mes lèvre mais en laissant ses yeux encrés au miens.

_ On continues ça ce soir … Ma dit-elle en passant à côté de mon oreille avec une vois suave et terriblement sensuelle.

**OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

Nous étions au rayon fruits et légumes, l'odeur que dégageaient ces végétaux était horrible, du dégoût émanait de tout les vampires autour de moi ( et ils avaient bien raison )

_ D'accord avec toi frérot pour une fois ! Me glissa Edward discrètement avant d'aller chercher des tomates « Rouge » comme le lui avait demander sa chère et tendre.

_ Jasper ! Il me faut deux pommes !

_ Pourquoi moi ?

_ Parce que Jasper, tu n'as rien fait depuis qu'on est là a-part relooker Alice.

_ Bon, Ok. De quelles couleurs ?

_ Comme tu veut, ça m'est égal !

_ Ok.

Je me dirigea vers les pommes puis me demanda la couleur que j'aimais le plus.

Le vert me rappelait trop la salade verte devant laquelle je venait de passer.

Le jaune faisait trop référence à mes cheveux blonds.

Donc, j'optait pour les pommes rouges.

J'en pris deux au hasard, mais pas abîmées, puis me retourna pour voir Alice qui me détaillait de la tête au pied avec des airs suspicieux.

Puis elle me sauta dessus et m'embrassa après m'avoir chuchoter :

_ C'est trop chou d'avoir pris la pomme rouge parce que ça te rappelait notre amour.

Heu … Ouai, on vas dire ça …

**OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO**

J'avais trouvé le rayon par hasard en allant chercher des capsules de café et je m'étais autorisé a aller jeter un coup d'œil.

Je regardais les fusils et les grenades, quand mon regard se posa sur un sabre noir.

Il était tellement beau …

Il fallait que je le touche !

Je sauta sur la vitrine, puis sauta dans les air assez haut pour m'emparer de l'arme.

Alors que je prenais possession de l'arme entre mes mains, je sentit le besoin imminent de la manipuler.

Je donna un coup à droite, puis un coup a gauche toujours aussi prudemment.

Je pris plus d'assurance et de vitesse jusqu'à la manipuler à la perfection et donna des coups tellement brefs et rapides qu'ils ne se distinguaient avec l'œil d'un humain.

D'un coup, ma main lâcha le sabre sous la surprise de la venue d'un humain des mon rayon favoris.

Le sabre vola à toutes vitesse en tournoyant et se planta à quelques centimètre de l'humaine ( qui en l'occurrence était un jeune maman) qui sous l'effet de la surprise et du choc, s'évanouie, ce qui fit pleurer par réflexe son enfant âgé de quelques mois à peine.

Et évidemment la seule chose que je réussit à dire, aussi stupide qu'elle soit était :

_ Oupss !

**

* * *

**

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a autant plus que le premier et le deuxième !

**Laissez moi vos impression, et si vous avez un idée de de qui sera la prochaine bêtise, dites-le moi !  
****Bisoux vampiriques à tous !**

**Léa.**


	4. Confiseries, Ballons et Explosions …

**Voilà mon 4° Chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**

* * *

**

**Bonilia : **

**L'imagination, c'est pas ce qui manque chez moi !  
****Merci pour ta review ! Ca fait plaisir ! Voilà le chapitre 4 !  
****Le chapitre 5 sera peut-être un peut plus long, mais pas trop quand même !  
****Voilà, j'espère te revoir bientôt !  
****Bisoux, Léa.**

**Isabellamisa :**

**Voilà la suite que tu attendais avec impatience j'imagine lol !  
****Elle te fait rire et c'est le but, donc je suis super contente,  
****j'espère que toit aussi tu est de bonne humeur ! Lol !  
****Sinon, j'espère que lire ce chapitre te fera retrouver le sourire ! **

**Voilà ! Bisoux à toi ! Léa.**

* * *

Confiseries, Ballons et Explosions …

POV Edward : 

Nous étions au rayon confiseries car Esmée voulait absolument en acheter à Bella pour lui faire plaisir.

_ Mais, je sais pas quoi prendre … Fit Bella devants tous les paquets de bonbons possibles et inimaginables.

_ On s'en fiche … Prends en un qu'on en finissent. Grommela Emmett qui voulait aller au rayon sport pour voir si il y avait des trucs intéressants.

_ Emmett. Grognais-je à l'adresse de mon frère.

_ Edward ! On ne grogne pas sur les gens, et encore MOINS sur son frère ! Me gronda Bella en mettant un doigt sur mon torse pour me montrer qu'elle était sérieuse.

Emmet éclata de rires, puis lâcha entre deux fous rires :

_ C'est qu'elle mordrait l'humaine !!!

Bella tellement en colère contre mon « frère » s'avança vers lui et lui asséna un gros coup ( pour une humaine) dans l'épaule ( ce qui le fis redoublé dans ses rires ).

D'un coup elle se mit à sauter à cloche pied et à secouer la main en disant :

_ Outch ! Outch ! Tu m'as casser la main !

_ Non, c'est toi, tu n'avais qu'à pas me taper !

_ Ma Bella, il ne t'as pas fait trop mal dis-je en m'avançant vers elle après avoir calmer mes rires. Mais elle me tourna le dos et me lança d'un ton qui montrait qu'elle était vexée :

_ Non, c'est bon, mais je vois que ça t'as bien fait marrer, alors maintenant, tu vas faire comme jasper, qui doit sûrement être aller voir un autre truc, et toi aussi Emmett, et vous aller allés dans un autre rayon et me laisser faire les courses avec les filles, vus que elle elles sont intéresser au moins. Voilà !

_ J'accompagne Emmett ! Répondis Rosalie en allant se mettre à côté de son mari.

Alice quant à elle, elle alla vers les garçon puis se retourna vers moi en me lançant un « désolée ».

_ Ok, si vous le prenez comme ça, et bien je ferais les courses toute seule avec Esmé, elle au moins elle me lâchera pas ! Hein Esmé ? Demanda-t-elle moins sur d'elle d'un seul coup.

_ Bien sur ma chérie ! Quand à vous, vous n'êtes que des lâcheurs tout autant que vous êtes !

Allez vous en, et comptez sur moi pour ré-avoir une conversation sur ça ! S'exclama ma « mère » en prenant Bella par le bras afin qu'elles soient bras dessus, bras dessous et pris le chariot de l'autre main.

Quand elles eurent disparut derrière le rayon, Emmett lança tout joyeux :

_ Bon, bin rendez-vous à la sortie.

Puis il partit au rayon sport.

Rosalie déclara qu'elle allait faire un tour au rayon maquillage et Alice se débrouilla pour aller voir des vêtements.

Je me retrouvait donc en plein milieu des bonbons, tout seul. Cool ! Merci la famille ! Non, mais je vous jure …

OOO000ooo000OOO000ooo000OOO

Alors que je marchais vers le rayon où se trouvait Emmett qui m'avait appelé par la pensé en me disant qu'il avait besoin de moi, je me dis que Bella m'avait malgré tout renvoyer dans les roses assez bien.

J'arriva jusqu'à Emmett et il me fis par de ce qu'il voulait faire, c'est à dire faire des passes à travers le magasin avec un ballon de rugby.

_ Non, Emmett ! C'est trop dangereux.

_Aller ! Ed' ! Please !

_ Non.

_ Aller !

_ Non.

_ S'teuplééééé !

_ Non, c'est non !

_ Aller, et je te laisse 1 semaine sans répliques mal placée !

_ OK, mais alors sans remarques du tout !

_ Yeaw !

Emmet pris un ballon de rugby dans le grand conteneur qui contenait plus d'une centaine de ballons, puis il couru jusqu'à l'autre bout du magasin et m'envoya la balle, que je rattrapa sans difficulté. Puis nous continuâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que mon boulet de « frère » face une feinte et que je ne puisse pas attraper la balle.

Elle alla s'écrasée à toute vitesse dans le bac remplis de balles et il éclata en miles morceaux ce qui répandit des centaines de ballons autour de moi. Si je n'avais pas crus que pleuvoir étais possible, j'aurais sûrement commencée à me demander à ce moment là.

Emmett revint à toutes vitesse et me regarda d'un air affolé de la bêtise qu'il venait de commettre. Je lui répondis par un :

_ On n'est jamais venus dans ce rayon !

Et sur ce, nous nous mîmes à courir vers un autre rayon l'air de rien.

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Voilà ! **

**J'espère que ça vous à plus !  
****Vous savez ce qu'il vous restes à faire …**

**REVIEW !**

**Bisoux vampiriques à tous !  
****Léa.**


	5. Lotions et Réaction

**Coucou ! **

**Je suis super étonnée de toutes les review pour le chapitre précédent ! Merci milles fois !  
****C'est très encouragent alors, si vous voulez la suite … Laissez un maximum de review !  
****Merci à tous et bonne lecture pour ce cinquième chapitre !  
**

**Et aussi, je voulait m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes (je suis nulle ne français et en orthographe)mais aussi pour le longueur des chapitre !  
****C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas très longs mais c'est dur de trouver des idée qui sont longues et qui sont potable !  
****Mes idée sont bonnes mais courtes ! **

**Mais j'ai aussi une autre excuse, lol, C'est un OS, donc c'est court ! **

**Voilà, Gros bisoux vampiriques à tous et n'oubliez pas :**

**1 : De laissez des review et  
****2 : Que je vous adores, n'en doutez jamais ! **

**

* * *

**

**elo90 :**

**Emmet ne serais pas Emmett si il ne faisais pas en permanence des conneries !  
****Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plus !  
****Voilà le suite !  
****Bisoux !  
****Léa.**

**feerie-amb : **

**Si mes OS peuvent te redonner le sourire alors, je suis prête à en écrire en permanence !  
****Je ne pensais pas si bien écrire, mais je suis contente que ça te plaise ! **

**Bisoux à toi !  
Léa.**

**Bonilia : **

**L'humour, on peut dire que c'est mon truc, si il y a un truc pour quoi je suis née, c'et bien ça ! Lol.  
****Pour les idée, tu sais d'ou elle viennent ! Lol.  
****Esmé … que ferait Bella sans elle ??  
****Rien sûrement, mais je pense qu' Edward aurait sûrement était là pour elle …**

**Voilà, Bisoux !  
****Léa.**

**Galswinthe : **

**Toujours heureuse de te retrouver sur mes histoire !  
****J'espère que tu as aimer ma transition de thème !  
****Je suis passée de histoire à Humour !  
****Mais ça me plait, je pense que je vais vite reprendre les autres histoire en main,  
**** il faut dire que je l'ai avais un peu délaisser pour celle-ci.  
****Vive les conneries ! **

**Bisoux vampirique pour toi !  
****Léa.**

**PS : Je t'adore ! et encore merci pour toutes tes review à mon attention !**

**Princesse : **

**Ca pour être un charmante famille elle l'est !  
****Mais il faut pas rêver dans le vrai vie, des familles comme ça il n'en existe pas !  
****Enfin … Très peu alors ! Lol.  
****Si tu adore ça alors, je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !**

**Alba Cullen-Granger : **

**Si tu veut t'amuser, alors lis ce chapitre !  
****Sur ce coup là, Rosalie y est aller fort !  
****Elle vas se prendre la pire honte de toute sa vie !!**

**Bisoux ! Léa.**

**Sharra976 : **

**Ce Emmet, toujours le même !  
****C'est pour ça qu'on l'adore !  
****Je te laisse lire la suite ! **

**Bisoux ! Léa.**

* * *

Lotions et Réactions

POV Rosalie : 

J'avais enfin réussi à me sortir de ces rayons ignobles de nourriture de sales humain.

J'étais venue seulement parce que sinon, je me serai faite grondée par Esmé (et quand elle s'énervait, il ne valait mieux ne pas être l'auteur du crime).

La dernière fois, Emmett (et oui, il n'y as que lui pour faire des conneries comme ça, mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime) jouait à la Wii et il as donner un coup dans le table en verre d'Esmé qui avait éclater en milles morceaux. Elle avait piquer une vrai crise et Emmett avait était obligé de préparer à manger pour Bella ( je là plaignais presque …presque ! ) et d'y goûter (Beurk !) et de faire le ménage de toute la maison pendant 2 semaines.

Il l'avait vraiment fait, ce qui avait impressionné Esmé et Carlisle.

Enfin bon, retournons à nos moutons, autant dire à moi et au fait que je m'ennuie.

Je tournais et virais dans les rayons d'électroménagers, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le seul rayon qui pouvait m'intéresser ici !

**Le rayon Beauté !!!**

Je regardais les crème hydratantes, les lotions de karité et les laid corporels premier prix avec un moue de dégoût ! Es-ce qu'il y avait des gens qui achetaient ça ?? Sérieusement, ça m'étonnerait ! Je passa enfin sur des produit de qualité, autant dire sur du « L'Oréal ». Je n'avais jamais utiliser de produit sur ma peau depuis que j'étais vampire. Et c'était le moment où jamais !! Je pris donc le premier flacon qui me passait sous la main, m'assis sur le carrelage ( juste après avoir poser une serviette de bains que je venais de piquer discrètement à un vielle dame avec une peau toute ridée) et m'étala la moitié d'un pot sur la jambe et vue que ça faisait rien à par me blanchir encore plus a peau qu'à mon habitude. Je chercha donc un lotion pour peau foncée et m'en étala sur tout le corps afin que j'ai l'air aussi bronzé qu'une humaine normale.

Après avoir utilisé environs 3 pots de crèmes ( oui, il m'as fallut en utiliser un bon peu pour que ma peau est l'air bronzée ) et attendue 10 minutes pour attendre le résultat final, je m'avança vers la grande glace qui était à dispositions des clients. Ce que je vis à la place de ma magnifique silhouette me laissa échapper un cris de stupeur. Je détourna mon regard de la glace et le posa derrière moi pour voir à qui appartenait cet horrible corps.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait personne ni derrière moi ni dans le rayon où je me trouvais.

Je devais donc avoir rêver, je reposa donc mon regard sur les glace et réalisa avec le plus grand des désarrois que c'était moi que renvoyais le reflet …

Je n'arrivais pas le croire ! Donc c'était moi qui avait en faite l'apparence d'un homard !

Ma belle peau était maintenant toute rouge et granuleuse. Mes jambes avait triplés de volume ce qui me faisait avoir les cuisses énormes !

_ NON !

_ C'est pas possible ! Murmurais-je encore devant la glace.

_ Mademoiselle, es-ce que tout vas bien ? Haaaaaaaaaa ! Mais, qu'es-ce … Mademoiselle, veuillez sortir du magasin, ce n'est pas Halloween ! vous n'avez pas une tenue décente ! Veuillez prendre la sortie, ou j'appelle les agents de sécurité !

_ Mais monsieur ! Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça !

_ Mademoiselle, vous n'allez quand même pas me faire un chichi ! Je vous ai demandez de sortir !

_ Mais ma famille est dedans !

_ Je m'en fiche sortait !

Il m'attrapa par le bras et m'emmena jusqu'à la sortie du magasin !

J'était tellement stupéfaite que je me laissai faire.

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouvais dehors à avoir la honte de ma vie …

**

* * *

**

Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre !

**Je vous informes que les trois prochains chapitres serons les derniers !  
****Voilà ! **

**Bisoux à tous !  
****Léa.**

**Et … REVIEW !**


	6. Les petits pois d'Esmé

**Merci encore pour vos review ! Ca me fait encore si plaisir ! Voilà encore un chapitre écrit dans des conditions un peu … disons extrêmes !!  
****En faite, j'ai écrit ce chapitre pendant les trois derniers jours et j'était en l'occurrence malade ! Rien de grave, je vous rassure !  
Juste un état grippal, pas la grippe normal ni la grippe A.  
Voilà, je vous laisse le lire ! Cette fois ci, je vais un peu ridiculiser Esmé …  
Niak, niak, niak … Lol.**

**Bisoux à tous ! Léa.**

* * *

**Alba Cullen-Granger : **

**Et oui, elle voulait absolument voir ce que ça faisait, et bien elle l'as vus !! Lol.  
Je crois pas qu'elle réessaiera de si tôt.  
Elle laissera au moins passer quelques millénaires !**

**Galswinthe : **

**C'est vrai que la vanité est un très vilain défaut !  
C'est d'ailleurs un peu pour ça que je lui ai fait faire cela !!  
Sur ce coup là, j'y suis aller un peu fort, mais Rosalie est Rosalie …  
Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle s'en remettra bien assez vite …  
Grâce à Emmet !! ( Enfin, je crois … )**

**elo90 : **

**C'est vrai … Emmett va faire une remarque, mais laquelle, je ne te le dirais pas !!  
Bisoux ! Léa.**

**sabellamisa : **

**Quand tu dis toujours aussi Géniale … Tu parle de moi ou de la fiction ??  
Lol, je blague, c'est pas du tout dans mes habitudes d'être prétentieuse !  
Et si ma fiction te met de bonne humeur tant mieux !  
Elle est faite pour ça, faire rire les gens !!  
En ce qui concerne de poster vite les chapitres,  
ça, c'est surtout grâce à mon inspiration et à vous !  
Vous me gâtez tellement avec vos review que j'ai vraiment envies  
de vous écrire la suite et de vous faire plaisir sans vous décevoir !**

**Merci aussi pour le courage car j'en ai besoin ! **

**Entre le collège ( et oui, je suis toute jeune ! ), mes parents, mes amies, mes activités sportives …  
Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour la fiction ! Mais je me débrouille  
( je veille tard le soir et bâcle un peu mon travail …  
Non, c'est pas vrais ! Je fait toujours les choses bien et jusqu'au bout ! )  
Voilà, bon, je vais arrêter de parler, parce que sinon,  
c'est pas une réponse à ta review que je vais faire, mais un roman ! Lol !**

**Bisoux vampiriques !  
Léa.**

**mowaki : **

**Si tu as adorer, alors …je suis super heureuse !!!  
pour Rosalie, il fallait bien la faire souffrir un peu !  
Et comme tu dis … Plus on fait souffrir les personnage plus les lecteur aiment  
( Enfin, c'est surtout pour l'humour ! Lol)  
Voilà ! Pour la réponse à ta review !  
Au plaisir de te relire ! **

**Léa.**

* * *

Les petits pois d'Esmé

POV Esmé :

Ce n'étaient vraiment qu'une bande de lâches !!

Je n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'ils nous avaient abandonnée de la sorte !

Ils allaient m'entendre gronder ce soir à la maison !

Mais celui qui m'exaspérait le plus, c'était Edward …

Mon propre fils avait osé, oui, je dis bien osé se moquer de Bella alors qu'ils étaient ensembles (depuis un bon moment déjà ) et qu'ils allaient se marier …

Rien qu'à cette idée, je regarda Bella et la vie qui hésitait entre deux bouteilles d'eau minérales différentes, décidément, ces deux la c'étaient bien trouvé.

Ma colère se radoucie et finalement je me mis à la couvrir d'un regard fier.

Elle n'était pas ma fille … Mais je la considérait comme tel …

Bella ne savait toujours pas qu'Edward voulait la demander en mariage …

Mais Alice m'avait confier que ça ne serait tarder et surtout que Bella accepterait avec joie.

Je me replongea dans le souvenir du jours ou Edward m'avait fait par de ça décision.

Je plantais pour la quatrième fois des crocus dans le jardin, j'adorait ces fleurs … leurs odeur était tellement … envoûtante.

_Alors que je commençais la sixième rangée de bulbes … J'entendis quelqu'un arriver derrière moi, mais je ne pris pas la peine de regardait de qui provenait les pas car je les avait très bien reconnus …_

__ Maman …_

_Oula ! Si il m'appelait « maman », c'est qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à me dire. _

_Ou alors, il venait m'annoncer qu'ils avaient encore fait un bêtise …_

_Non, c'est pas possibles ! _

_**Edward, ne me dis pas que Emmett à encore casser un de mes vase de Grèce ????**_

__ Non, non, pas du tout !!_

__ Et bien alors qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demandai-je ne me retournant vers lui et en le regardant dans les yeux._

__ Eh bien … Heu … je sais pas … mais … Puis, comme pour confirmer son gêne, il passe sa main dans les cheveux. Et oui, chez Edward il n'y avait qu'un moyen de savoir si il est gêné ou nerveux … Il passait automatiquement plusieurs fois sa main dans les cheveux et changeait de jambe d'appuis alors qu'il pouvait très bien rester pendant des heures, et même des jours appuyer sur le même jambe sans être fatigué. _

__ Vas-y Edward ! Parle, je ne vais pas te manger, enfin … façon de parler . Dis-je en essayant de faire de l'humour pour faire passer sa nervosité. _

__ Et Bien, commença-t-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration qui ne lui servait évidemment à rien, je vais demander Bella en mariage et je voudrai avoir ton accord. Déballa-t-il d'un seul coup en me regardant avec un air fort qui attendait la réponses fatale qui allait lui bousiller la vie._

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

_Je me jeta dans les bras en lui disant : _

__ Oh ! Edward ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! J'attendais enfin que tu daigne venir me le demander ! Oh ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Je suis trop émue …_

_Je m'était mise à sangloter toute seule de joie et de bonheur dans bras de marbres._

__ Tu sais Edward, dis-je après un moment de silence, je commençais à me demander si tu n'allait pas vivre seul toute ta vie …_

_Il rigola doucement et nous restâmes comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes … ou plusieurs heures …_

Ce fut Bella qui me tira de mes pensées en me parlant :

_ Esmé, il faut :

- Un rôti  
- Deux entre-cotes  
- Et une boîte de petits pois.

_ D'accord ! Répondis-je alors que nous arrivions dans le rayon où était exposé toutes sortes de viandes diverses et variés.

_ Tu te charge du rôtis, et moi des entre-cotes !

_ OK. Pas de problèmes.

Je me mis donc en route (à vitesse humaine) et cherchai ce fameux rôtis …

Je le trouvais en environs 4 secondes grâce à on flair inhumain.

Je repartis vers Bella (qui avait trouver ce qu'elle cherchait) fièrement et lui tendis mon rôtis.

_ Super ! S'exclama-t-elle devant ma réussite.

Bon, on vas chercher les petits pois maintenant !

_ Bien … Si c'est ce que tu veut manger cette semaine … Dis-je.

Elle me regarda avec un air faussement offusqué.

_ C'est pas ma faute si vous les humains, vous mangez des trucs qui sentent … Enfin, qui sont pas appétissant du tout ! Déclarais-je en rigolant à moitié en me moquant un peu d'elle, mais gentiment.

_ C'est pas ma fautes, si vous aimez pas les bonnes choses ! Rétorqua-t-elle en me tirant la langue.

_ Très puérile ta réaction !! Rigolais-je.

_ Mééééééééheeeeuuuuuuu ! Couina-t-elle alors que je lui faisait des chatouilles.

Nous étions toutes les deux écroulées de rires en pleins milieu du magasin.

Finalement, nous nous arrêtâmes de rires et nous remîmes en route vers le prochain rayon …

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

POV Bella : 

Je me trimballai mon chariot jusqu'au petits pois et m'arrêta devant la pyramide de boîtes de conserves qui s'élevait devant nous.

_ Bon, bin vas-y Esmé, je te laisse prendre le derniers produit dont nous avons besoin aujourd'hui.

_ C'est très honorable de ta part Bella ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se baissa et attrapa la boîte de conserve la plus proche d'elle … celle qui s'avérait être la plus au centre de la pile . Autrement dis … la boîte qui tenait toutes le autre en équilibre …

Et l'inévitable arriva … Toute la pyramide s'effondra devant nous yeux ébahis sans que nous ne puisions rien faire et surtout en faisant n boucan infernal.

Quand le boucan fut finit, le calme régnai dans la partie du magasin où nous étions.  
Ce fus Esmé qui le brisa :

_ Heu … J'imagine qu'il faut que je ramasse …

_ Oui.

_ Et à vitesse humaine …

_ Aussi.

_ Bon, bin, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller !

Elle se baissa et se mis à ramasser les boîtes de conserves une à unes.

_ Esmé !

_ Oui. Répondit-elle en relevant la tête des boites vertes.

_ Limitation de vitesse !

_ Ah, oui, c'est vrai … à vitesse humaine …

**

* * *

**

Et voilà un autres chapitre de fini !  
J'espère vous revoir bientôt !  
Laissez de review !  
Vraiment, c'est important pour moi !  
Et surtout dites moi si vous avez envies que je continues !  
Voilà, Bisoux à tous !

Léa.

* * *


	7. Chichis, habits et conflits …

**Voilà la suite de cette histoire !  
En tant qu'Auteur …  
Je me doit de vous prévenir que ce sera certainement …  
****même sûrement l'avant dernier chapitre …**

**Je suis désolée de vous le dire, mais c'est bientôt la fin !!  
**

**Voilà !  
En attendant la moment fatal …  
Lisez !**

* * *

**Tara Baxter Cullen :**

**A quand la suite ??? A maintenant, lol …  
Je suis désolée de me moquer d'Esmé  
( qui est un de tes personnages préférés )  
Mais, je me suis poquer de toute la famille …  
Alors pourquoi pas elle ???**

**Lol !  
Maintenant au tour d'Alice !!  
Bisoux !!**

**Bonilia :**

**L'idée des petits pois m'est venue à l'esprit directement car ça fait partit des gaffes qui me sont arrivées à moi !  
Et ça je peux te dire que tu ne l'oublie pas !!**

**Voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

**feerie-amb :**

**C'est vrai ??? Vous aimez tant que ça !  
Ca me fait énormément plaisir !  
Tu ne peux pas savoir comment !  
Meri pour tes encouragements !  
Bisoux à toi !  
Tous pleins d'amour !  
Léa.**

**Galswinthe :**

**C'est vrai que c'est tomber sur Esmé, mais bon ...  
Chacun son tour !!  
Lol, bonne lecture !!**

**MlleDodo :**

**C'est drôle ... en même temps c'est le but !!  
Lol, Merci pour ta review, elle est très encourageante !!  
Pleins de bisoux pleins d'amour pour toi !!  
Léa.**

**ARUKA01 : **

**C'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu l'aider … mais il faux quand même avouez  
que Esmé qui ramasse des petits pois ça fais class malgré le contexte …  
Mais Bella qui ramasse des petits pois …  
****Bof bof ! **

**Lol.**

**Alba Cullen-Granger :**

**La limitation de vitesse mes venue à l'esprit quand je finissait mon chapitre !  
Je jouait au milles bornes avec ma sister et elle m'as mis une limitation de vitesse !  
Comme quoi … Les sœur c'est super chiant …  
Mais on les adorent quand même !!  
C'est grâce à elle !  
**

**MERCI MA SISTER D'AMOUR 3**

**Lol. Bisoux !  
Léa**

**Isabellamisa : **

**Te répondre est un honneur et surtout un grand plaisir … MRD.  
Pour tes remerciement à propos de mon écriture de la fiction …  
Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire …**

MERCI A TOI DE LAISSER DES REVIEW !!

**Car c'est surtout grâce à toi et tes encouragements que je continue !  
Merci milles fois !  
Revois de bisoux vampiriques !  
Léa.**

**Princesse : **

**Ma petite princesse, lol, merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
Contente que mes chapitres te fassent sourire ! **

**mlle-margot : **

**Tu as envie qu'elle se continue ( ma fic. ) …  
Et bien voilà la suite !  
Régale-toi !  
Bisoux !**

* * *

**Chichis, habits et conflits …**

POV Alice : 

J'étais encore entrain de rire des conneries ( _NA :_ désolée pour le mots …) qu'avaient faites mes frères et sœurs, quand une femme d'un certain age me rentra dedans. Sous la surprise je ne fis rien et la regarda de travers jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il fallait que je tombe … ( ce qu'aurait fait un humain normal sous le choc que je venais de recevoir ) Ce que je fis sans plus attendre. Je m'étalai comme une m*r*e sur le carrelage du supermarché et la bonne vieille dame cria :

_ Seigneur ! Qu'ai-je fais ?!

Puis elle s'avança rapidement ( enfin … lentement …) vers moi.

Elle se pencha et me pris le bras pour me relever.

_ Je suis désolée ma chère, je ne vous ai point vus !!

_ C'est pas grave. Fis-je ne me relevant.

Mais je n'aurai peut-être pas dut me relever car ce que je vis me fis tourner la tête et mal au cœur.

_ Mais … Mais … C'est quoi ça ??? Demandais-je à moitié en criant sur la femme et incrédule en montrant un bout de tissu tout râpeux, puant et d'une couleur délavée.

_ Ah ! Ca ! C'est une robe que j'ai trouver au rayon des habits à quelques pas d'ici.

_ Hein ?! Mais ils vendent CA ????

_ Heu, oui.

Bon, il est temps qu'ils passent aux temps modernes !

_ Bon, et bien au revoir madame et merci pour le renseignement.

_ De rien ma petite.

Ma petite, ma petite … pourquoi tout le monde me dit ma « petite », je sais que je suis pas grande, mais bon quand même !!

J'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils osaient vendre des trucs comme ça dans des magasins !  
C'est un scandale ! Même un SDF (_NA :_ je ne veux offensés personne !!!) n'oserait pas mettre des « habits »( enfin des trucs qui y ressemble ) qui on pour apparence un bout de chiffon dont je suis sure que même ma grand-mère ne ferait pas le ménage avec tellement c'était humiliant !!

Bon, ok … peut-être pas ma grand-mère … ça fait un bay qu'elle est morte …

Enfin, bon, tout ça pour dire que c'était impensable de mettre ça ne serrais-ce qu'une microseconde ( NA : Je sais même pas si ça existe lol. Mais bon c'est pour montrer comment ce serait impossible de mettre ça. DSL, je me tais …) sur mon corps frêle ( enfin … pas si frêle que ça quand on y pense …) et parfait ( ça, on peut pas dire le contraire !!)

Je trouva donc l'allée qui était destinée à ces torchons et chercha une vendeuse.

Au bout de cinq minutes d'attente derrière la vendeuse qui draguait un jeune qui en faite ne regardait que derrière elle … autrement dit, qui était halluciné par ma beauté, la vendeuse daigna enfin à se retourner.

Malheureusement, j'aurais préféré qu'elle reste de dos et qu'elle ne se retourne pas car la figure de la fille … Je la connaissait parfaitement …

_ Oh ! Alice !!! S'exclama-t-elle limite en sautant dans tous les sens.

C'est si impressionnant de parler à un Cullen ?!?!?!  
Pourtant Bella n'a pas cette réaction quand elle nous parle … Ah ! … Oui … C'est vrai … Bella reste Bella … avec un taux de survie dans le sang largement en dessous de zéro.

Avouez qu'il faut le faire … traîner avec une bande de vampire en plus de savoir leurs vrai nature …

Enfin … Je m'éloigne, revenons à la brune …

_ Jessica … Fis-je beaucoup moins enthousiaste qu'elle.

_ Mais qu'es ce que tu fais là ?? Il y a Edward avec toi ?? Il sais que je travaille ici ? Déballa-t-elle à toute vitesse sans prendre de respiration.

_ Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?? La recalais-je en la prenant de hauts( oui, je sais que je suis plus petite qu'elle …) perdant toute ma bonne humeur.

_ Ecoute Alice, c'est pas que tu me fais chier … Mais un peu quand même … Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu est si méchante avec moi, je ne t'ai rien fait … Enfin, pas que tu saches. Rajouta-t-elle en le murmurant espérant que je ne l'entende pas avec un petit sourire.

Mais pas de chance, je l'avais entendue !

_ Jessica, tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu fais ! Tu me parle juste pour avoir un rencard avec Edward !

_ Mais ...

_ Y'a pas de mais, et oui, je le savais que c'était juste pour ça. Et au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, il est en couple avec Bella.

_ Cette p*t*ss* ??? Elle me là volée oui !! Si elle n'était jamais venue à Forks, Edward serait avec moi !!

_ Ose encore parler de Bella comme ça et t'as plus de tête Stanley !! Criais-je de rage au point qu'elle fasse la grimace car elle avait plutôt mal aux oreilles.

_ Tu me fais pas peur petite p*t* !! Me cracha-t-elle à la figure.

_ Ne traite pas les gens de ce que tu est Stanley !

_ Quoi ???

_ Es-ce que tu t'es déjà regarder dans une glace ??

_ Parce que, je veux pas dire mais … Ca fait peur !!

_ Oh !

_ Mais regarde toi un peu !!!! Et réagie !

_ Oh !

_ Quoi « oh », tu sais que dire ça. Et oui, je sais ça vexe, en même temps, c'est toujours la vérité qui blesse !!

_ Petite …

_ Petite quoi ?? Petite p*t* ?? Mais t'est qui pour me juger ?? Regarde toi ! Tu travaille dans un magasin, vendeuse, enfin … c'est même pas ça, tu discute avec les gens, c'est tout. En plus dans une grande surface avec des trucs – des habits entre-autre – entre-passé et surtout horrible !!

_ C'est même pas vrai ! Y'a des trucs bien !!!

_ Oh ! Désolée … J'avais oublier que tu t'habillais ici toi aussi .

Sur ce elle repartit du rayon en pleurant comme une madeleine .  
( _NA_ : C'est mon père qui dit tout le temps ça ! Lol.)

Je remis mon chemisier en place, tel un femme d'affaire et repartie vers la sortie où tout les autres m'attendais depuis environs dix minutes penaud de leurs bêtises mutuelles …

**

* * *

**

Voilà !

**C'était l'avant derniers chapitre !  
****J'espère qu'il vous as autant plus que les autres !  
****Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours !!**

**Il s'intitulera**

**( Lol, j'adore mettre des mots comme ça que j'utilise jamais quand je parle )**

_**Plus jamais de courses avec eux …**_

**Voili voilou !**

**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!**

**REVIEW !!**

**Attention, si vous passez pas la barre des pas de dernier chapitre …**

**Bisoux à tous et à toutes !**

**Léa.**


	8. Résultat des courses …

**Coucou tout le monde !! **

**J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances, moi oui en tout cas,**

**lol c'était mon anniv alors, j'en ai profitiez pour vous faire partager ce moments **

**et vous laissez un chapitre. **

**Mais malheureusement, c'est le dernier !! Snif !**

**Allez, courage !!**

**Merci beaucoup pour vas review les filles, ça me fait plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture et profiter-en bien !!**

**Léa.**

* * *

**Résultat des courses …**

POV Bella :

Je sortis du magasin avec le chariot remplit et Esmé à côté de moi qui avait une mine déconfite.

_ Bella …

_ Oui ? Répondis-je innocemment.

_ Heu … Tu sais …

_ Ouiiii ?? Lui dis-je en la regardant et en lui faisant signe de continuer.

_ Je pense … Commença-t-elle gênée, mas elle fus vite interrompus pas Emmett qui était arrivé sans que je le vois.

_ Hey Bells !

_ Hey Emmett ! Fis-je avec beaucoup moins d'entrain que lui. Et oui, j'étais encore fâchée après lui du coup qu'il nous avait fait avec Esmé.

_ Alors, ça marche ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le chariot.

_ Non, ça roule. Répondis-je en le regardant avec un sourire vainqueur sur mes lèvres.

Sur ce, j'empoignai mon chariot et repartis en laissant un Emmett scotché devant un tel remballage ( NA : dsl, j'ai pas trouver mieux comme mots pour exprimer ça …) de la part que quelqu'un ; généralement, personne n'avait le dernier mot avec Emmett, encore moins un humain !! Il avait toujours la réplique qui tue que personne ne pourrait trouver à part lui.

Certes, elles étaient souvent en rapport avec le sexe, mais en même temps, c'est Emmett. On peut pas lui en vouloir, mais je dois avouer que sur ce coup là, j'étais plutôt contente de mon coup !! Pour une fois que c'était moi qui le ridiculisais devant tout le monde ; car oui, il n'y avait qu'Esmé qui avait vu mon exploit :

_ Ouuuuuuuu !! Elle t'as tuer ! Rigola Jasper.

_ Elle t'as renvoyer sur les roses en beauté ! Bravo ma jolie Bella ! S'esclaffa Edward en me regardant et en me faisant un clin d'œil accompagner d'un sourire à faire fondre la banquise et même le plus cruel et méchant des homme qui existent et peuvent un jours apparaître.

Je restais éblouie un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'Alice me regarde avec un air désespéré et me dise avec un air faussement exaspéré :

_ Bella, Bella, Bella … Je ne comprends pas comment mon frère peut te faire cet effet …

Je sortis de ma transe et réalisai que plus rien n'était entre mes doigts.

_ Mais … Mais … Le chariot ??? … Emmett !! C'est pas marrant ! Où est le chariot ?? Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as, pas besoin de le nier !! M'énervais-je.

_ C'est pas moi, je te jure Bells !! Regarde plutôt loin devant toi !! Ajouta-t-il limite en se tenant les côtes tellement il riait.

_ Oh ! Mais … Mais …

_ Et oui Bella. Rajouta Alice qui essayait de ne pas rire. Car, en effet le chariot était en fait tout en bas du parking en pente écraser contre un cabine téléphonique sui n'avait pas résister au choc et ressemblait plus à un tas de ferraille

_ Oupps !!

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

J'étais évidemment toute rouge.

J'attrapais tout les Cullen, les regroupai en un seul gros groupe et déclarai vite fait bien fait :

_ Personne ne parle de ce que j'ai fait à Carlisle et je ne lui dis pas que vous nous avez laisser tomber avec Esmé lâchement.

Je tendis ma main au centre de l'attroupement et six mains pâles vinrent vite s'ajouter à la mienne.

_ Ok. Dirent-ils tous en même temps en une seule voix.

_ Pas un mot. Finis-je.

_J'ai donc conclu trois choses de cette histoire qui m'est arrivée :_

_La première est que les courses, c'est fais pour les humains et pas pour les vampires._

_La seconde est qu'il est possible d'avoir le dernier mot avec Emmett ; mais qu'il faut faire attention au retour de celui-ci._

_Et la troisième est que tout le monde à peur de Carlisle ; après tout, il est médecin …_

_**FIN**_

**

* * *

**

Et voilà ! C'est la fin !

******Je vais devoir vous dire au revoir !**

**Snif ! **

**Vous allez énormément me manquer, alors mettez le paquer sur les review, **

**que j'ai de super souvenir de vous !! **

**Je vous aime tous !**

**Bisoux pleins d'amour et de tristesse !! **

**Léa.**


End file.
